The Only One
by harmlessantics
Summary: Hayley has gone through alot in her life but now after her mother has died she moves in with her uncle Gabe and Chloe for a new star in smallville and possible a new love in Lex Luthor but will he see whats i front of him or continue in a loveless relatio


Hayley Sullivan was 16 years old when her mother died; her father had left them both when she was 10. Her mothers death was beyond devastating for her, never had she had a loss so great giving the fact that it felt as though her mother was her only family, with the exception of her fathers brother Gabe and his daughter Chloe, who she had lost contact with shortly after her father had left. Hayley had not been expecting to see them at her mother's funeral but then again the Sullivans were not the type to live up to anyone's expectations. ~~  
  
Hayleys POV  
  
One Day previous  
  
"I'm so sorry for you loss, I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through".  
  
"Thankyou Mrs Mackay" Mrs Mackay was an old family friend and had known me since we moved in next door to her when I was 5 and has recently taken to bringing me all my meals and checking up on me every 20 minutes.  
  
"And just remember if you need anything, I'm right next door, don't hesitate to ask for anything, ok?".  
  
"I won't and thankyou" "bye dear" "bye"  
  
Hayley closed the door and sat on the floor, leaning against it as she looked at the meatloaf Mrs Mackay had given her, and then around the house, memories of her mother flooded back to her and she began to cry. ~~  
  
Hayley's POV Day of the funeral "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Smash was my alarm clock I threw up against the wall. I got up and pulled the woollen coat from the floor around me, Metropolis winters could be cold. As I walked down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of a box and then more boxes filled with memories of my mother and that's when I realised today was the day I would bury her.  
  
~~ Chloe's POV "Dad what if she doesn't want to see us I couldn't blame her, I mean we haven't contacted her in 6years" Its true Dad and I lost contact after that bastard uncle of mine left Hayley and her mother,a nd I felt ashamed at what he had done to them, but in many ways we had done the same.  
  
"It goes both ways Chloe, Hayley could have talked to us over the years and im sure she'll realise this but the fact still remains, she needs us right now".  
  
"I know but do you think she'll take us up on her offer?" "I hope so"  
  
Our car pulled to a halt through the window I could see a group of people in the middle of the cemetary , then I caught sight of the person the were huddled around. "Wow she's really changed" I climbed out of the car and at closer look realised she looked. Exactly like her mother" her dad finished as if reading her thoughts I remembered Hayley from when we were younger, she was a chubby little girl, with braces and used to wear her blonde hair in pigtails which helped make her green eyes stand out from her pale complextion.But the person who sttod before me nowwas for a loss of better words beautiful. She wore a midlength black skirt and a long sleeve tan silk blouse only complimented by her tan knee high boots. She stood out from the group who was largely dressed in black. Her hair was left out and had darkened in colour to more brunette then blonde , and with a slight curl rested on her shoulders, she was fairly tall with a natural figure almost slim.As we drew closer, she looked at us with both a look of surprise and relief, her eyes were just as green as I remember.  
  
~~  
  
Hayley's POV I can't believe that they are here after all this time I didn't think I'd feel this way but I think I'm glad to see them. They look as worried as I feel, I see as they approach, I do the only thing I can think to do, I pull them both into a hug  
  
"I'm so happy that you're here I didn't think you would come but I was hoping that you would, I've missed you"  
  
"We've missed you too and there's nowhere else we would be" Gabe says and as I look into his eyes I can see that he means it. Then I look over at Chloe who looks apprehensive.  
  
"Don't look so worried Chloe I know we had lost contact but it was just as much my fault as anyones, I hope we can be friends like we use to"  
  
"I know we can" came her reply  
  
~~ Later that day at Hayley's house Hayley's POV The funeral had been hard for me, I did not cry, I would cry alone later but I didn't want anyones sympathy, I didn't want them to see me cry although I had come close several times. As I looked arount the room I noticed everyone had gone, how long had I been staring out of the window? As I entered the loungeroom I found Chloe and Gabe talking in hushed voices.  
  
"Hey Hayley, come sit with us I have something I want to talk to you about" Gabe announced. I had always seen Gabe as the father figure that I never had.  
  
"Ok whats up"  
  
" Look I know you probably aren't up to any major changes at the moment, but with being by yourself here in Metropolis.well I was wondering.hoping that you would come and live with Chloe and I in Smallville"  
  
"Smallville?" 


End file.
